Red vs. Blue: Recreation
Red vs. Blue: Recreation is a full Red vs. Blue series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It is a direct sequel to Red vs. Blue: Relocated. The first episode aired June 15, 2009 with new episodes being released each Monday at 9PM CST. Characters Blue Team *Caboose Red Team *Grif *Sarge *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Others *Washington *The Chairman *Unknown Elephant Driver *Smith Plot Summary Trailer * Airdate: June 09, 2009 The trailer begins with Simmons spying on Caboose's mysterious goings-on. Caboose first blows up his own barricade, then lights himself on fire. Simmons reports back, but meanwhile Sarge and Grif are bickering. It is revealed that the entire Red Team is alive, including the unconscious/comatose Donut. Church is revealed to be present, in a solid white form, lamenting about being dead. Tex appears at his side, asking, "What are you gonna do about it, Church?" As he watches Caboose run around on fire, he continues to lament. He then sarcastically thanks Tex for her wisdom. :Main article: Red vs. Blue: Recreation trailer Chapter 1: "Don't Get Me Started" * Airdate: June 15, 2009 The first scene shows Donut still unconscious, and Epsilon with Tex's body, the main plot is the Reds planning to attack Caboose. Grif tries to convince Sarge not to attack Caboose until they have tried all their equipment. Simmons and Sarge think otherwise. They quarrel for some time, until Sarge calls command. They say they have no records on any Blues, because the Red Team erased the data on them in Reconstruction. At the end Caboose then says he is getting parts from the ship. His current activities are still unknown. :Main article: Don't Get Me Started Chapter 2: "Free Refills" * Airdate: June 22, 2009 The Chapter starts with Caboose presumably talking to Epsilon in the blue base and Sarge looking feverishly for Grif. Once found, Sarge ask Grif where Simmons is, to which Grif answer's to Holo-Chamber. Simmons is shown in the Holo-Chamber talking to Sarge who seems oddly nice. Then Sarge is seen in the background of Simmons asking Simmons what he's doing. Simmons shuts off the other Sarge (which is a Holographic version of Sarge.) and is told to go up to the meeting because Sarge needs someone to agree with him. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons have a meeting with Grif, oddly, agreeing with Sarge because his plan to wait for Command to find out about the Blues means less work. Sarge snaps at Simmons for disagreeing with him and thanks Grif, much to everyone's surprise, Sarge then states that they need to get ready for the future battle and get Donut back on his feet. When the Reds look to where Donut was lying they are surprised to see no-one there. It flashes over to Blue Base with Caboose still talking and then Donut appearing behind him. :Main article: Free Refills Chapter 3: "Visiting Hours" * Airdate: June 29, 2009 :Main article: Visiting Hours The episode begins with Sarge leading the Reds on a frantic search for Donut. Meanwhile, in Blue base an exhausted Donut asking to talk to Church. Caboose attempts to explain his background but Donut just wonders how long he was asleep for. He needed to know since he has a message to relay to Church: that Tucker is trapped in the sand and needs help. Caboose, fails to understand, perceiving the message as "this and;" Donut then collapses deliriously to the ground. Meanwhile Sarge and the Reds approaches Blue Base trying to get Donut back. In his negotiations with Caboose, Sarge says that Donut would never talk to the Blues (about Red Team's secrets). Caboose, however, takes his words literally and says that Donut has already spoken. Sarge then reveals several of his team's secrets, such as the new holo-simulation chamber, and his designs for a new warthog. Simmons, frustrated by his superior's stupidity decides to wait under a tree while Grif eggs on Sarge. After demanding cookies from the Reds, Caboose breaks off the negotiations for his prisoner. He then reveals what happened to a very confused Donut. Chapter 4: "Catching Up" * Airdate: July 6, 2009 :Main article: Catching Up The episode begins with Donut's debriefing with the Councilor, as seen in Reconstruction. The Councilor is quite confused by many of Donut's statements, such as his "lightish red armor" and a claim that he had traveled forward in time after the events in Sidewinder. Once he had finished Donut was then transfered to a new base where he found a distress recoding by Tucker, seeking Church. He then told Caboose that is how he wound up in Valhalla. Caboose reveals that he intends to use the Epsilon AI, along with parts from Tex's body and Sheila to create a new best friend, however, he's only succeeded in lighting himself on fire. He tells Donut that he got Epsilon during his big adventure and thinks that Agent Washington might be able to help. Caboose manages to call him, however, Wash is an inmate in a UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. The show ends with Washington informing his guard that he has the missing piece to the commander's puzzle. Chapter 5: "Local Host" * Airdate: July 13, 2009 :Main article: Local Host :The chapter begins with Caboose and Donut realizing Washington has ended the transmission. After abjectly reminding Caboose of the holo room in red base, Donut returns to his teammates, who are in the canyon, debating on the next course of action. The Reds return to base were Sarge and Grif debrief Donut while Lopez and Simmons work on the jeep. Caboose decides to sneak into the holo room with Epsilon to work on the design of the 'new church'. He does this by hiding in a box then walks through the outside of the red base, with only Grif noticing him. Caboose manages to get into the holo-room with Epsilon, who's container begins to hum more and more loudly, until a warping noise (indicative of a hologram activating) is heard and a voice (most likely Caboose) says in a suprised tone "It's You." PSA: Fire Safety * Airdate: July 20, 2009 :Main article: Where There's Smoke... Simmons and Sarge present a series of fire safety tips to the viewers, all of which are completely unsafe and illogical. In the end, their demonstration causes their set to catch on fire. The end of the video is dedicated "In loving memory of the Red Team". Chapter 6: "One New Message" * Airdate: July 27, 2009 :Main article: One New Message Epsilon's storage unit suddenly opens up, and the figure of Delta is seen. He explains that Epsilon chose this form because Delta was the main source of information from Caboose's stories. Delta asks Caboose for his help on a mission; specifically, he asks Caboose to take him to the source of energy that Donut had previously mentioned, and also where Tucker is supposed to be, so they can punish those who harmed Alpha. Delta states that they must find it themselves because Washington doesn't trust Epsilon and Caboose constantly fails at building a new body for Epsilon, explicitly remembering the fires. Caboose agrees to go on this mission. As Delta disappears, the Reds arrive and Caboose tells them that he is leaving to get Tucker. Grif volunteers to go with him so that he can ensure Command acknowledges the Blues exist. Sarge decides to go as well, but Simmons chooses to stay behind with Donut and offer 'logistical support'. Chapter 7: "Bon Voyage" * Airdate: August 3, 2009 :Main article: Bon Voyage Outside the Red Base the team of Caboose, Sarge, and Grif prepare to leave for Donut's given coordinates while Grif questions the capabilities of their new jeep. After they leave, Simmons informs Donut and Lopez that he is going to blow up Blue Base. After he is gone for a long while Donut decides to go check on him. Meanwhile after stopping at a number of bathroom breaks for Caboose the team arrives in the desert, only to be told to vacate over an intercom. This follows with a warning that they've driven into a mine field. The scene cuts out and while Caboose and Sarge question whether or not you can own a field, just as an explosion is heard. Chapter 8: "Directions" *Airdate: August 10, 2009 :Main article: Directions Simmons continues on his unauthorized mission to blow up blue base, but discovers Caboose's project and remarks that the reason the war is at a stand still is because "everyone is building stupid robots". Lopez, who had been listening in, is subsequently offended and is reluctant to supply Simmons with explosives. A mysterious voice over an intercom tries to help coordinate Sarge, Grif and Caboose through the mine field, but has difficulty navigating with Sarge, Grif, and Caboose's stupidity. Grif eventually says "fuck it" and runs with Sarge and Caboose following. The voice on the intercom says it will probably be best if they just keep running. Explosions are heard in the background. Chapter 9: "My House, From Here" *Airdate: August 17, 2009 :Main article: My house, from here Sarge and Grif escape the mind field only to crash their jeep into the vehicle of the man who was helping them. It is then revealed that Caboose was blown up by a mine and died. Sarge and Grif hold a moment of silence for the fallen blue, until he falls from the sky unharmed. Sarge critisizes God's work for not only letting Caboose live, but not killing Grif as well. The man who was helping them tells them that they were in a classified digging site, before his partner arrives, who is revealed to be an alien similar to the one that impregnated Tucker. Sarge, Grif, and Caboose are even more shocked to learn that the alien is trying to help them. At Command, Washington is escorted to the commander who is revealed to be the Chairman, and who states that they "have alot to talk about". Chapter 10: "Who Asked For A Revelation?" *Airdate: August 24, 2009 Sarge, Grif, and Caboose continue to hold uneasy feelings towards the alien, as they dont want to be impregnated. Grif states that the last thing he wants is to become the aliens "bitch" like Tucker. The alien fixes the jeep and Sarge, Grif, and Caboose continue on their way to find Tucker. At Command, The Chairman reveals that the weapon in Tucker's possession has the power to destroy the entire universe and that they must find Tucker before the Counciler and Project Freelancer do. Washington is assigned to locate Tucker along with former freelancer agent Ohio (the soldier who was guarding Wash). In the desert, Tucker is seen running from an invisible force. When he takes cover, the invisible force reveals itself to be The Meta. Chapter 11: "Gather And Scatter" *Airdate: August 24, 2009 Tucker tries to fight the Meta, only to have his ass utterly kicked. Just as the Meta goes in for the kill, Sarge, Grif, and Caboose arrive and run over the Meta with their jeep. Tucker sees Caboose, and instantly thinks he is dead and in hell. Just as the blood gulch crew reunites, the Meta throws the warthog off of him, leading Tucker to comment "hes like the fucking terminator on crack". Back at Outpost 17-B, Simmons finally gets his hands on the explosives, only to have them detonate prematurely and seemingly kill him. Washington and Ohio arrive at Sandtrap where they reunite with Sarge, Grif, Caboose, and Tucker. The Meta interupts their reunion, and Ohio tells them to escape while he fends it off. Chapter 12: "Familiar Faces" *Airdate: August 31, 2009 Washington, Sarge, Grif, Caboose, and Tucker flee through the desert while Ohio fights the Meta. Washington and the others dont get far until the Counciler and the Freelancers arrive and detain them. Donut holds a funeral for Simmons after is suposed death, leading Lopez to take charge of the red base. Simmons suddenly reappears and Donut asks how he survived, but Simmons states that he is Church and needs his help. The Counciler takes the device from Tucker, but then asks him where the rest of it is. Tucker becomes confused and the Counciler says he will have to "get the information the hard way". In a post-credit scene, Ohio is seen fighting the Meta, where he seemingly kills it with a grenade and then races off to save the others. Chapter 13: "Cellmates" *Airdate: Fall 2009 Church tells Donut that he is only using Simmon's body to speak to him (making it likely that Simmons really is dead, though he may only be possessed). Church tells Donut that they must help the others. Sarge, Grif, Caboose, Tucker, and Washington are being held at Sandtrap Headquarters where the Counciler reveals that the device that Tucker had was called The Matrix and that there are still two more pieces out there somewhere. The Counciler makes an offer to free the first soldier to agree to help locate the other Matrix pieces. Grif instantly speaks up, leading to his freedom. As Grif and the Counciler leave, Ohio sneaks in and kills the guard and frees the others. Washington decides to locate the other Matrix pieces before the Counciler, but Caboose and Tucker become too distracted talking about the Matrix Trilogy. As they flee from Sandtrap HQ, the Meta reappears and engages the soldiers. Chapter 14: "Last Man Standing" *Airdate: Fall 2009 Washinton, Sarge, Tucker, and Caboose escape from Sandtrap. Ohio is killed by The Meta, who is then ordered by The Counciler by assist Grif in finding the last two Matrix Pieces before Washington and the others can. Church and Donut set off to locate the second Matrix piece back at Blood Gulch. Along the way, Church reveals that he needs the Matrix pieces to bring himself and Tex back to life. Grif and The Meta set off to Blood Gulch, where Grif tries to make friendly conversation, though the Meta simply ignores him. Washington decides to split the group up into two teams to find the last pieces of the Matrix. Chapter 15: "Reunion" *Airdate: Fall 2009 Washington and Sarge arrive at Blood Gulch to find the Matrix piece, only to discover that Grif and the Meta have already arrived. Church and Donut also arrive, and are reunited with Church and Donut, who decide to work together to get the Matrix piece. Caboose and Tucker arrive at the Windmill Base where they try to steal their Matrix piece from a group of religious reds, who havent been seen since the blood gulch chronicles. Washington and Sarge attack the Meta and Grif while Church and Donut try to steal the Matrix piece. Sarge states how this is the greatest day of his life because he gets to kill Grif. Washington and the Meta face off where Wash says he is going to kill him once and for all, leading the Meta to utter "we'll see about that brother". Chapter 16: "Everything's Related" *Airdate: Fall 2009 Washington and The Meta reveal their past lives as brothers in the Freelancer project. Maine (The Meta) didnt get an AI after Washington's incident, so he kills Carolina and takes both of her AIs. Church and Donut escape with the Matrix piece, forcing Sarge to retreat before he can kill Grif. Caboose and Tucker sneak into the Windmill base, but they are found out by the reds, who then see Caboose as their holy savior. Washington is unable to kill Maine, and retreats with Church and the others. Church, Donut, Sarge, and Washington head for the Windmill base to meet up with Tucker and Caboose. Chapter 17: "Turning The Table" *Airdate: Fall 2009 The Meta knocks out Grif and betrays the Counciler. Washington, Church, Sarge, and Donut meet up with Tucker and Caboose, who is now the holy leader of a religious cult. Church steals the Matrix piece, and they prepare to infiltrate Sandtrap for the final piece. Grif wakes up back at Sandtrap where he tells the Counciler that The Meta bailed. The Meta arrives at Outpost 17-B where he heads into blue base and unites with the Epsilon AI and finally completes his smart AI. In a post credit scene, Washington and the others arrive at Sandtrap where they prepare for the final battle with Project Freelancer. Chapter 18: "Breaking In" *Airdate: Fall 2009 Washington and Church heads for the Counciler while Caboose, Tucker, Donut, and Sarge distract the guards with a frontal assault. Church jumps out of Simmon's body and enters Washington's mind so that he can help the freelancer fight the Counciler. Simmons, dazed and confused, stumbles upon Grif in a holding cell and sets him free. Caboose, Tucker, Sarge, and Donut are surrounded until Grif and Simmons come to the rescue with a warthog. Washington and Church arrive at The Counciler's quarters where they prepare to fight for the final matrix piece. In a post credit scene, the Meta is seen arriving at Sandtrap. Chapter 19: "Mind Over Matter" *Airdate: Fall 2009 As the episode begins, the Counciler is dead and Washington has completed the Matrix. Sarge, Donut, Simmons, and Grif decide to turn on the blues and start shooting at Tucker and Caboose. The fight is short lived when The Meta arrives. Just as the Meta makes his assault, Washington returns. Both brothers reveal that they possess smart AIs, and they begin there ultimate battle for the Matrix. Caboose, Tucker, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Donut escape from Sandtrap as Washington holds off Maine. In the final scene, Washington reveals to Maine that he not only has Church in his head, but Tex as well, who is revealed to also be a smart AI. Category:Series